


Motel Mischief

by Wrensiferum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrensiferum/pseuds/Wrensiferum
Summary: Gladio finds out Ignis has a tattoo, a naughty one, in a conspicuous place. He's determined to find out more and relieves some tension in the process. Turns out Ignis needs the release too.





	Motel Mischief

Gladio lay strewn across the motel bed, muscles aching from the incessant hunts the group completed that day. They'd amassed enough gil to spring for two rooms for once, a bed for each man to himself. Astrals be praised. He stared at the ceiling absently, too exhausted to read his book while he waited for ignis to vacate the shower for his turn.

Ignis exited the bathroom clad only in a towel. "I must be tired," he explained, flustered by his exposed state, "I left my bag out here."

"S'alright," Gladio excused, sitting up. He watched Ignis fumble with his bag on the desk, presumably searching for his sleepwear. Suddenly the towel loosened and fell to the floor. 

"Astrals!" Ignis cursed and scrambled to pick up the cloth. _Shit, is that a tattoo?!_ Gladio amazed at his ever -polished, pristine friend.

"Iggs?" Gladio crossed the room as Ignis pulled the towel up.

"Apologies," Ignis offered, "How clumsy of me." Gladio reached for him and Ignis tried to pull away from the hand that seized his forearm. "Good heavens, Gladio, what are you doing?"

"Do you have a tattoo?"

"Certainly not," Ignis looked offended.

"Bullshit," Gladio huffed. "Lemme see."

"Unhand me this instant!" Ignis commanded, blushing furiously.

"C'mon," Gladio teased, grappling Ignis and spilling him onto the bed behind them.

"Gladio, honestly, this is neither the time or place to be playing around," Ignis scorned, trying to pry the behemoth off of him. Gladio had the upper hand and both of them knew it. Gladio's amusement contrasted sharply with Ignis’s growing ire. Suddenly the towel tore from Ignis flesh once more as Gladio pinned him. Shocked by the crude image, Gladio faltered, granting Ignis an opening to escape.

"What the fuck?" Gladio amazed at Ignis, who now stood across the room from him, the towel enfolded around his hips.

"Leave it be, Gladio," Ignis sighed. "I was quite inebriated at the time."

"Yeah, but... why that?" The image of a phallus pointing like an arrow toward the cleft of his friend's ass threw him a curveball he couldn't quite catch.

"My companion advised me poorly."

"Companion?"

"I have a life outside of my duties, same as you."

" A guy?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Iggs, are you...?"

"Gay?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"I suppose," Ignis admitted. "I've never been with a woman, but I'd be open to it if I saw one that caught my eye. So far, that hasn't transpired."

"How come...Never mind."

"You've never held back that tongue of yours before, Gladio, why start now? Out with it."

"Want me to use my tongue?" Gladio grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Honestly," Ignis rolled his eyes and turned back to his bag.

"How come you never came after me?"

"I beg your pardon?" Ignis turned to Gladio to see he had unzipped his pants and began to palm himself through his boxer briefs.

"Six, Gladio, what are you doing?" Ignis stammered.

"I've been with guys before. I know my way around a man's body," Gladio raked his eyes over Ignis’s form, half-lidded with arousal. Ignis turned away, adjusting his glasses and willing back the flush creeping up his cheeks.

"Sure don't need that tattoo to show me where to put it." Gladio purred. Ignis gasped in spite of himself. "Shit, Iggy, if you'd even seemed interested in dating I'd've been after you. Take that ass for all it's worth."

"It can take a lot more than you think," Ignis rounded on him, determined to take control of the developing situation.

"That so?"

"Indeed." Ignis rested his hips against the desk, palms placed on either side of him.

"You gonna come show me or you gonna make me come get you?"

"I'm more than worth the five paces it would take you to cross the room."

Gladio chortled and stood from the bed but made no move toward Ignis. Instead, he shrugged the unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and pushed his pants and boxers to the floor, kicking them to the side. His hand returned to stroke his now exposed cock, staring Ignis down with those amber eyes Ignis loved so much.

It took everything Ignis had not to gasp at the sheer size of him. Plenty of men had length or girth, few so lucky to have both. One of whom stood before him, eye-fucking him as he fucked himself. _Shit,_ Ignis thought, _this will ruin me_. He masked it well, as he always did, and clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"You seem perfectly content to pleasure yourself," he sighed in mock disappointment.

"We both know you want this cock buried so deep in your ass you'll taste my come on your tongue when I finish. So c'mere and take it."

"Ever so crude as usual," Ignis turned away, feigning disinterest. "Besides, I took care of my needs in the shower like a well-mannered gentleman."

"Maybe so, but I know you turned around 'cause you're getting hard under that damned towel."

_Fuck, fuck that damned towel,_ Ignis cursed his vulnerable state.

"Fuck..." Gladio groaned behind him, further stiffening Ignis and wilting his resolve. _I can still win this,_ he considered, letting the towel fall to his ankles as before.

"Oh dear... How clumsy I am tonight." Ignis sighed, noting the sound of Gladio's breath hitching behind him. He spread his legs and bent at the waist in a flashy display of his assets, reaching for the towel in an obvious ruse. He lifted his head and peered over his shoulder and thigh to see Gladio, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, hands stilled around his cock.

Rarely did anyone confound Gladio; he prided himself on his powers of charm and seduction that never seemed to fail him. But damn if Ignis didn't test his resolve. He watched as Ignis curled his hands around his ankles, slender fingers cascading over taut calves and toned thighs as he rose his torso, back arching has he clutched his pert cheeks.

_Fuck it..._ Gladio strode toward him, seized his hips and pulled him flush against his chest as his lips devoured his neck, nipping and sucking from jugular to shoulder.

"It appears I've won," he mused, concealing his surprise at the swift grace with which Gladio pounced on him.

"Gonna wipe that smug look off your face before this is over," Gladio growled against his ear, ghosting his lips over his neck as his warm breath sent a shiver down Ignis’s spine and straight to his cock.

"Not likely," he retorted. Despite his appreciation at the turn of events, he doubted the extent of Gladio's boasted male encounters.

"Sounds like round two, betcha I can make you beg before I'm through," Gladio challenged, running his hand up Ignis’s back and down his arms.

"You're welcome to try," Ignis scoffed.

"Chocobo."

"What?"

"Safe word, in case you need it."

"Certainly," Ignis muttered, voice laden with sarcasm.

"Sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes, Gladio," Ignis fumed, anger igniting in him, "And if you don't, then just--" Suddenly his chest slammed down onto the polished wood of the desk, a warm hand pinning him between his shoulder blades.

"Stay," Gladio commanded through gritted teeth. Ignis jumped slightly but obeyed.

"Straight to the point, I see," He huffed, regaining his composure. It didn't surprise him Gladio would get straight to pounding him, finesse be damned. The hand on his back smoothed over his skin to rest on one cheek as another joined opposite, kneading the muscles. Ignis felt himself being spread open, half-expecting Gladio to thrust into him clumsily. He didn't expect the wet warmth dancing around his rim.

"Astrals!" he gasped in astonishment as Gladio's tongue wiggled its way inside. "Heavens, Gladio, what in Ifrit's taint are you doing?"

"Told you I'd use my tongue," he shrugged, returning his attention to the prize in front of him. He licked Ignis from his balls up to work his hole once more. Ignis tried to bite back the whimpers as he reveled in Gladio's ministrations. _Fuck, I'm in trouble,_ he realized, losing himself as Gladio rolled his testicles between his thumb and forefinger while his other hand began to pump his shaft.

"G-Gladio, ah, fuck me already!" he demanded when the overstimulation became too much.

"Manners, Iggy, you didn't say 'Please.'"

"Gladio...you...cheat!"

"Fuck that, you just didn't believe me. Go on, Iggy, beg for my cock." Gladio punctuated his remark by plunging his tongue as deep inside Ignis as it would stretch and swirling around the soft tissue. Ignis bit back a moan as he pressed his forehead against the smooth surface, struggling to maintain some semblance of control. Gladio tightened his grip around Ignis’s cock and ran his thumb over the slit, snapping the last thread of Ignis’s will.

“Fuck! Gladio, please, I need your cock!” he choked out, clenching his ass tightly and gripping the desk to hold back his release.

“Oh, Iggy, you’re so tense. That’s all you had to say. I’m happy to help, you know.”

“Fuck you,” Ignis retorted.

“Nah, fuck you,” Gladio chuckled, musing over his victory with well-won smugness. “Got any lube?”

“Bag,” Ignis spat. “Hurry.”

“So needy,” Gladio tsked as he retrieved the bottle, coating his fingers and cock. He began to rub Ignis with the pad of his finger when Ignis cut him off.

“Already done.”

“What?”

“In the shower.”

“You do that when you jerk off?”

“Yes, now get to it.”

“Shit man, you get mean when you’re horny.” Gladio pushed inside Ignis before he had time to return with one of his terse quips. Ignis hissed at the intrusion and focused on his breathing as Gladio slowly worked him open around his cock. He receded to the tip and pressed deeper with each thrust. Through his concentration, Ignis realized he hadn’t given Gladio due credit for his experience. The thought careened to the back of his mind as Gladio’s cock found the bundle of nerves that reduced his vision to blinding white light. Ignis cried out, white-knuckling the desk.

“Hmmm… Better hang on there, Iggy,” Gladio warned as he withdrew. He stilled for a few breaths, trying to ease the pooling arousal in his stomach that threatened to cut their tryst short. When Ignis began to whimper at his emptiness, Gladio slammed into him, skin slapping together as he battered away at Ignis’s prostate.

“Don’t think these walls are soundproof,” Gladio grunted as Ignis released moan after relentless moan. “Shit, quit clenching like that or I’m gonna—” Gladio’s eyes scrunched close and his brows knitted together. Ignis slamming back into his thrust, using the desk as leverage, sent him over the edge. He seized Ignis’s hips and came inside him. Ignis moaned as his own cock splattered the desk drawers below him.

“F-fuck,” Gladio huffed, trying to catch his breath.

“Precisely,” Ignis agreed.

“We should definitely do this more often.” Both men laughed, incredulous at their predicament.

“They had to’ve heard us though…” Gladio tilted his head toward Noct and Prom’s adjoining room.

“Ah, yes, that will make for an interesting breakfast tomorrow…” Ignis’s cheeks flushed crimson.

As they stood in the bathroom cleaning themselves, they heard telltale moans and the steady thrum of a headboard beating against the motel wall. Both men paused their movements, lifting their gaze toward each other. Silence flowed between them, followed by shared laughter as the realization struck them.

“Them too?” Gladio tittered.

“Evidently,” Ignis shrugged.

The laughter subsided and Gladio watched Ignis out of the corner of his eye.

“So…” he began. “You drop that towel on purpose?”

“Gladio,” Ignis gasped. “I’m surprised you’d dare think such a thing.”

“100% you dropped it on purpose.”

“Naturally,” Ignis smirked. “I couldn’t very well waste the opportunity alone with you.”


End file.
